Wailing Rain
by tokiya-kun18
Summary: Mai had a strange dream about Naru. She decided to ignore it, as it was nothing at all. Yet when they were given a task to investigate a place with strange phenomenons, the dream re-appeared and it happened in real life. What's the connection? Naru/Mai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:: I don't own anything except this story of mine. Ghost Hunt, as we all know, rightfully belongs to Ms. Fuyumi Ono.**

**This first chapter might be a little gory so beware! ^ ^'  
**

* * *

**Title:: _"Wailing Rain"_**

**Author:: _tokiya-kun18_**

**Beta-Reader::****_ Krabby Patties _**(I can't thank you enough for all your help! ^ ^)**_  
_**

**Fan-base:: _Ghost Hunt_**

**Pairing:: _Kazuya Shibuya/Mai Taniyama_**

* * *

I once thought that overcoming my fears would be the best solution. But, I was wrong.

I continue to run aimlessly, not caring about anything else. _I just have to get out of this place_, I keep telling myself to no avail. Even if I have the desire to escape, the one chasing me forbids it. _It_ blocks my exits and every turn I take is replaced with a dead-end.

All I see is black. My surroundings are black…so dark, I almost can't see anything. I feel like I'm going to bump into a wall. _It_ will corner me…and _It_ will devour me.

I run as fast as I can. My breathing **is **becoming heavier each step I take. Beads of sweat are forming on my forehead—no…I'm sweating a lot. My whole body is covered with this liquid. I try to breathe normally. I want to catch my breath, but I can't. My legs feel as though they are being pulled to the ground, each step feels like there are a thousand lead bars attached to them. My arms, they feel like jelly because they are so weak.

I risk a glance behind me, but I can't see anything but pure darkness. I know deep in that darkness lays a blood thirsty monster. _It _is following me, no doubt. Even if I can't see _It_, I can feel _It_ strongly as though _It _is breathing near my ear.

I cringe at the thought, shaking my head as I attempt to erase it. I don't want that to happen… No, not like the part with the blood soaked labyrinth again! That was…indescribable. The fear I have felt that first time is still lingering inside. I remember the feeling; I suffer from it again.

So deep in my thoughts, I fail to notice the wall in front of me. I crash into it and fall. Rubbing my aching head, I push myself to stand up. I lean on the wall for support and I'm too tired to move further. A cold breeze blows at the back of my neck. I shiver at the contact and spin around to only see air.

I look around, sensing _Its_ power, and I shiver as another gust of cold breeze passes by me. And before I know it, I'm pinned on the solid wall, thick liquid trailing down my face. I gasp as I recognize the liquid. I can tell that it's blood from the coppery stench burning my nose. I squirm beneath the invisible force pinning me on the wall. My eyes close and I stifle a cry.

_Someone please help me_, I think, biting my lower lip as I chase away the tears invading my eyes. _Someone… Anyone…_

… _Naru…_

I open my eyes just to scream in agony. The picture before me…it's horrible!

Naru is drenched in blood. His body is torn, blood gushing out of his cuts and injuries. His once beautiful blue orbs are now red while crimson liquid flows out of them like tears. His delicate fingers… incomplete.

But what scares me the most is the katana he has in his hands. It's also covered in blood. I try to look away, but I can't. Shock and disbelief paints my face as I stare longer.

And, as if the world is betraying me, Naru shows me three things that trigger my tears and make me scream.

Three heads: Bou-san, Ayako-san, and John-san's. The heads are cut at the neck line. Their eyes show pain, uncertainty and more negative emotions. Blood, too, is smeared on their faces. Its stench burns my nose further. I'm suffocating.

Naru dangles the heads by the hair as I scream louder. Tears spill uncontrollably. He eventually tosses them away. Naru approaches me, lifting the katana high and angles it to my neck. I sob, pleading him to stop.

But he doesn't listen. All I can hear in the end are two words spoken by him before endless anguish washes over me.

"Sayonara, Mai."

"AAAAHHHHH!" I scream so loudly that I think my neck is going to tear apart. It's as dry as a desert. Body trembling under the sheets, I immediately sit up from my bed, drenched in sweat. My eyes widen in fear and I can't help but look around me in alarm. I then relax my nerves when I find no threat. I sigh deeply, breathing in and out repeatedly.

"It's…only a dream," I mutter, massaging my temples. I gulp and glance at the clock on my nightstand; it says '03:28′. I want to go back to sleep yet I can't. I begin to wonder as I lie down, _Why did I have such a horrendous dream? And about Naru, at that._

* * *

**Hello! ^ ^ This is my first time writing in this fan-base. I actually wanted to try out a different genre. Yep, horror. I have never written anything horror before so… I don't think it'll be at all good. ^ ^' The start of horror might take place in future chapters. Please look forward to it. :-)  
Please review!**

**-Edited on 11/04/09- A lot of thanks to _Krabby Patties_' help and for beta-reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday; 4th of June.

That dream, I couldn't get it out of my mind. No matter how hard I tried to shrug it off—push it away as far as I possibly could—it kept on haunting me.

Why did it even occur on the first place?

Remembering Naru's horrible state in that ridiculous imagery last night made every part of my body shiver in fear. He was so. . .so _bloody_. . .that if you stared at him longer, you might as well pick death instead. And the heads of my friends didn't help me any; they made matters worse.

Slipping into a thick, black jacket and a pair of runners, I made my way out of the house, mind full of uncontrollable and heavy thoughts. The door behind me closed with a soft click, as I locked it and headed to the SPR Headquarters.

* * *

Arriving at the office, I was immediately ordered by my _boss_ to make him a cup of tea—not that I would forget about our 'daily morning routines'.

Naru was busy, talking to a client about another case. He had his legs crossed, as well as his arms, while he sat on the leather couch. His face was plain looking as ever, emotions were kept hidden under that cool façade—if he ever had one.

The client was a woman in her mid-thirties. She had long, straight, beautiful jet black hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were onyx-coloured from far away, but if you look closely, they were a deep shade of brown. She wore business attire, and sat on a chair, shifting uncomfortably every once in a while.

I finished making the tea in a few minutes; two cups of Green Tea laying atop of a silver tray. Bowing in respect and announcing my attendance, I entered the room, putting the tray on the coffee table. With one last bow, I was about the take my leave when Naru stopped me.

"Mai, you can stay here," he said, and with that, I sat on the couch beside Naru, clutching the tray to my chest.

"Shall we continue?" the woman asked, eyeing me with gentle eyes. "Before I forget, my name is Shusui Yukimura. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I know she was only doing this to be polite, but I disregarded the thought and responded with a cheerful smile, "I'm Mai Taniyama." I was pretty sure Naru had already introduced himself since he only kept quiet, gaze focused on the Yukimura-san.

"Anyway, back to the topic: you think that some kind of supernatural creature is causing all this madness?" Naru inquired, whilst Yukimura-san nodded her head.

"What kind of madness?" I asked, quite confused on the subject.

"There has been a huge number of deaths recently. . ." said she; biting her lower lip then sighing as she continued, ". . .all which occurred in my family's residence."

"Eh? H—How?"

"Maids, butlers, relatives and visitors; they are all fine in the first day. But the next. . ." She shook her head as if frightened to say more. "They started acting. . .weird, as one would say. They may have seemed themselves around others, yet they gave you a different kind of aura. An aura of death and thirst for blood. They also seem a bit. . .distant."

Naru and I both stayed silent, encouraging Yukimura-san to carry on. I didn't know how to react; I just let the information sink in. Naru was being observant and sharp, eyes never leaving her. Yet every time he moved, I'd tense and unconsciously move away from him.

"The person, whom we think is possessed, would attack at nighttime. But. . .their body. . ." Taking in a deep breath, she smiled warily at us. "I'm not so sure about this one; my brother, who happened to come out the night it occurred, said that they looked. . .bloody. He didn't really see their features, but the strong stench of blood wafted in the air."

Blood. Bloody person. Like the Naru I saw in my dreams. _W—What the—?_

"The next day, we found bloody footprints slowly fading away—like magic, I suppose. B—But when we tried to wake everybody up for breakfast, and open the door (Open what door?) when no response was received. B—Bodies of the occupants were chopped into pieces. . .and their heads! Oh dear. . .Missing organs. . .and some of them, if not ch—chopped up, their skin looked as if someone had been eating them."

We could hear her sobs, Yukimura-san's body trembling at the memory imprinted on her mind. She hugged herself, trying to calm down.

Moments later, she stopped, flashing us a wry smile as she sniffed. "S—Sorry about that. . ."

"Hn." Naru nodded, shifting in his chair. He rested his left arm on the arm rest, the back of his hand under his chin. "And the person possessed?"

"They. . .were covered in blood—either their own or the others'. Some of their fingers are missing, as well as sensory organs. And usually, we'll find a sharp knife beside their (whose?) dead body. . .as well as. . ."

"W—What else is th—there?" My breathing was starting to get ragged, teeth piercing my lower lip and a coppery-tasting liquid invaded my mouth.

". . .Three heads of their closest friends."

* * *

**I'll try writing longer chapters next time. And sorry for the really late update; I'm so busy with stuff going on in my place. **


End file.
